Here
by Grac3
Summary: Sequel to Anytime. Trapped in darkness, Ignis craves touch to connect with the outside world. Prompto lovingly obliges. Pre-Promnis and Promnis. See warnings inside.


**A.N.:** This was written for the Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society's weekly prompt: "Ignis has an intimate and/or emotional moment with someone/something".

 **Warnings:** Reference to past suicide attempt

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

Prompto's phone is buzzing.

"Hey, Iggy."

"Prompto. How goes your hunt?"

"All done. I'm staying the night at Hammerhead."

"I understand. Where to next?"

Prompto shrugs. "Not sure yet. Why, you got something in mind?"

"I'm in Lestallum."

Prompto grins. "Gotcha."

Prompto heads out at six o' clock for Lestallum. It takes a few hours to get there from Hammerhead, and he's starving when he pulls into the car park.

He pulls out his phone.

"Just got here. Where you at?"

"I'm at my apartment. Care to join me?"

Prompto chuckles. "You bet. I'll be there in ten."

 _Prompto held Ignis' hand tight as he led him back to the bedroom._

" _We're here," he whispered. Gladiolus was still asleep in his own bed._

 _Prompto brought them over to Ignis' bed. He let Ignis' legs gently touch the edge of the bed so he knew where it was, and Ignis sat down upon it. Prompto walked around to the other side of the bed._

 _Ignis lay back under the covers. Prompto lay next to him. He looked at Ignis. Ignis' eyes were open, staring unseeing at the ceiling. His lips were parted as he took in deep, shuddering breaths._

" _Iggy?"_

 _Ignis flinched at Prompto's voice._

" _Prompto? Are you there?"_

Ten minutes later, Prompto stands outside Ignis' door, and the wondrous smells of Ignis' cooking wafts from inside the apartment.

He knocks. The door opens a moment later. Ignis is wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron over his smart trousers, dress shirt, and braces.

Prompto takes one look at the apron and smiles. "Don't mind if I do." He wraps his arms around Ignis' neck and presses a kiss to his lips.

Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto's waist and pulls him close. He smiles against Prompto's lips.

"I've missed you."

Prompto hums in agreement. "Well, honey, I'm home."

" _I'm here."_

 _Ignis gulped. "Are we… are we still dreaming?"_

 _Prompto shook his head. "No. We're awake."_

 _Ignis' bottom lip trembled. "Would you… I…" Ignis took a deep breath._

 _Prompto reached his hand out, taking Ignis'. Ignis gripped his hand, tight enough to hurt._

" _Ignis? Talk to me."_

 _Ignis let out a controlled breath._

" _I… I feel as though I am an island. I can hear things, but I don't know what they are. I have no real connection to anything." He squeezed Prompto's hand._

" _But you can tell through touch?"_

Ignis chuckles and extricates himself from the embrace. He goes back to his kitchenette and Prompto closes the door behind him.

"Smells good, Specs. What is it?"

"Daggerquil Rice."

Prompto grins as he takes a seat at the dining table. "Excellent. Need any help?"

Ignis pauses, thinking. "Set the table?"

Five minutes later, they are sitting at the table with steaming plates before them. Prompto tells Ignis of his hunt ("I'll probably have a scar on my stomach, but it's all healed up now.") while Ignis updates him on all the Lestallum gossip ("I think Holly's seeing someone, though she's keeping her cards close to her chest.").

After they finish and Prompto has washed up, they take a seat on the sofa. Prompto leans his head on Ignis' shoulder, Ignis leans his head on Prompto's, and they intertwine their hands between them.

 _Ignis nodded._

 _Prompto licked his lips. "Would you… Shall I hold you?"_

 _Ignis gulped. A tear ran down his face._

" _P-please."_

 _Prompto rolled over to face Ignis. He reached for Ignis' shoulder, and at his touch, Ignis rolled to meet Prompto. He wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto. Prompto rested the side of his head atop Ignis'. Ignis trembled in his arms, and sobbed in his ear._

" _It's okay. I'm here."_

 _Prompto's whispers became a litany, until Ignis quietened._

 _Once Ignis had calmed, Prompto pulled back a little so his face was level with Ignis'. He brushed the tip of his nose against Ignis'._

" _Prompto…"_

They sit there in silence for a while. Around ten o' clock, Ignis presses a kiss to the top of Prompto's head.

Prompto hums and leans his head up to kiss Ignis' lips. Ignis chuckles.

"Damn, I missed you."

Prompto shifts: he swings his leg over Ignis' to straddle him and places his hands on Ignis' shoulders. Ignis puts one hand on Prompto's waist and runs the other up the outside of his thigh.

Prompto sighs and leans his forehead against Ignis'.

"Can I take your glasses off?"

Ignis gulps. "Yes."

" _I'm here." Prompto cupped Ignis' cheek and ran the tips of his fingers over his temple. Ignis' eyes fluttered._

" _Prompto…"_

 _Prompto pressed a kiss to Ignis' forehead. Ignis sighed._

" _Kiss me."_

 _Prompto paused. Ignis blushed._

" _Forgive me."_

 _Prompto shifted his hand to the back of Ignis' neck._

" _Iggy… You're not doing so well right now. I… it wouldn't feel right. You know?"_

 _Ignis nodded. "I understand."_

 _They lapsed into silence. Prompto ran his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Ignis' neck._

" _But… when I am doing better?"_

 _Prompto smiled. "It's a date."_

 _Ignis' lips turned upwards. He closed his eyes, and Prompto followed suit._

Prompto slips Ignis' glasses off his face and folds them to put them on the sofa seat he has just vacated. He returns his hands to Ignis' shoulders and kisses him again.

The hand on Prompto's waist slips beneath his shirt. His inquisitive fingers find the latest scar with ease.

"Is this it?"

Prompto hums in affirmation. Ignis explores the scar, running the pads of his fingers up the line of scar tissue.

Prompto leans down to kiss Ignis again. For a long few moments, the only sounds in the room are the smacks of their lips and contented sighs. Ignis pulls Prompto as close as this position will allow them to get, and Prompto groans.

"Iggy," he gasps. "I love you."

Ignis smiles. "I love you."

Prompto pulls Ignis up for a final kiss.


End file.
